User blog:Blue Jay of Lightning/Snowstorm of Secrets 2: The Disturbing
Prologue Chapter 0 Yes, I've got time to tell you a story... But first, there's something you need to know. This one is kind of strange... Do you remember playing that video game? What was it called? Coffee Clicker? You don't remember? Oh, well, I guess you don't remember since you technically never played it. Well, listen carefully. Story Chapter 1 Gary was on a computer in the PSA. I thought he was buying parts for his latest invention, the Coffee Replicator 3000, when he said, "Hey, do you want to play Coffee Clicker with me?" I was shocked, and then said, "No thanks." Gary usually does what he needs to on the computer, but he was playing a game. A video game. Then, the Taco Vendor walked in and asked, "What are you doing, amigo? Would you like to buy a-" then he dropped his taco tray. I didn't recognize Taco Vendor without his taco tray, but he said, "Can I play?" and Gary said, "Sure, but you'll have to get on another computer." Then, Taco Vendor surely got on another computer. I didn't expect Taco Vendor to play a game about coffee. Especially since he HATES coffee! I was very curious, but afraid to look at the computer screen. Was a computer hypnotizing penguins? Suddenly, Darwin came out of nowhere, and looked at Gary's computer screen. He squeaked, and both Gary and Taco Vendor said in unison, "Sure, but you'll have to get on another computer." Chapter 2 A few days later, I found Gary, Taco Vendor and Darwin STILL playing whatever Coffee Clicker was. I was very concerned, so I went to talk to 71 for advice. 71 said, "This is very serious. Try destroying the computers." The next day, I tried to freeze Gary's computer, but Gary suddenly jumped in front of it. He... Didn't... Freeze... So I tried hitting it with a hammer, and Gary jumped in front again. He wasn't hurt at all! I risked cloning myself with Gary's cloning device. I had 40 clones, surrounding around the computers. I yelled, "GO!" And we all shot at the computers. Somehow, Gary, Darwin, and Taco Vendor got hit by all our Ice Staff beams and didn't get frozen. After I destroyed all the clones (who tried to turn Club Penguin into Club Jay), I yawned and decided to go home. I gave up for the day. When I got home, 71 had eaten all my pie! 71 IS EVIL!!! Oh, wait, you don't want to hear this part of the story, I'm guessing. Chapter 3 When I came back the next day, Pixie needed to assign Gary on a mission, and before it could say anything, she looked at the computer. She asked if she could play. "Sure, but you'll need to get on another computer," said Gary and Taco Vendor together while Darwin squeaked. I really needed some help. Was I imagining something? I looked at the computers in the back of the Pet Shop, which were working perfectly fine and not hypnotizing me at all. So why was this hypnotist only doing something to the PSA's computers? I set the Time Trekker for a year in the future. Now, everybody in the PSA- including you- was fighting over the computers except for me. Uh oh, I thought. Because there weren't enough computers in the PSA, there was an entire war over who got to play Coffee Clicker or not. I returned back to our time, where Gizmo was now playing the game, too. This master hypnotist- to my knowledge- could hypnotize a penguin, a Puffle, and a robot?! Chapter 4 I don't know how I didn't notice before, but Gary wasn't wearing his glasses... And Gizmo wasn't wearing his headset. I put on my sunglasses and looked at the computer screen, and nothing happened. That's it! If you wear any form of eye protection, you won't get hypnotized! But then again, how could Gary and Gizmo see the computer screen without their glasses or headset? Herbert was trying to escape from jail, and went into the computer room. While trying to hide from the PSA, he saw the computer screens. "Uh oh," I said, "this can't be good." They went through the same routine as every time before, except this time Pixie was also saying "Sure, but you'll have to get on a different computer." That was it. I needed to talk to somebody besides 71 about the hypnotist- even if they were evil. So, I got into my bed in my cave and fell asleep. "My senses tell me you need something," said the DreamMaster. "Your friends have been hypnotized by a video game on a computer." Chapter 5 "Yes, and they haven't fallen asleep for weeks," I replied. He said, "You want me to make them fall asleep from another villain's works? I'd try, but I don't have the power." I said, "No, that's not the point. I want to know if you know who is doing the hypnotizing." He didn't know, and I thought he would, since he could- "Control minds? No, I can only control dreams," he answered without me saying anything. I pinched myself and I woke up. I decided that the DreamMaster would be no help, so I went to Albert's igloo. He wasn't home, so I went to look at the PSA HQ. Oh no, I thought when I saw him on a computer in the computer room. Suddenly, all the other PSA agents walked into the room and looked at the computer screens. So, a war for at least a year in the exact same place? Of course I wouldn't let that happen! So, I decided to change future history. I hit all the computers with a hammer while they were fighting. They got really mad, and started to fight me instead. I had successfully changed the future... But not in a good way, at least for the time being. Chapter 6 While I was being attacked, I noticed something extremely obvious- the plugs. Unfortunately, that's when everybody jumped on top of me. I couldn't get up. But if I could freeze the plugs... I tried to grab my Ice Staff, and that's when I noticed it was out of reach. I tried to grab it, but I knew it was hopeless. There were only a few seconds left before I thought I was going to suffocate beneath all of you. That's when Gary slid off and bumped into Darwin. Darwin shrieked, and everybody started fighting again after getting off of me. I got up and got my Ice Staff. I tore the plugs out of the wall. Everyone fell to the ground. Had I killed you all? No, of course not, you're still here. I waited for a few hours, waiting for something to happen. You all woke up at the same time, saying "Uggh, what happened?" I smiled, and I knew everything was back to normal. But wait... Who was the Hypnotizer? Epilogue Chapter 7 Well, that's the end of my story. Also, I am really worried about this Hypnotizer person. If you find out who he is, report him to me immediately. And could I borrow some coins? Pixie made me pay for the computers... So, goodbye for now. Category:Blog posts